Una noche peculiar
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Cap. 2: De nuevo penso que no era su día. No encontraba su salón y odio por unos instantes a la  subdirectora. Cuando entra a su salón, le vuelve a ver. ¿Que pasara entre ellos ahora que se van a ver cara a cara? ¿Cuando llegue la noche ira con ellos?</html>
1. ¡Esto es un asalto!

Hola por enésima ocasión! Traigo un nuevo fic ! Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba a mi Nii-san platicar sus "peligroventuras" y se me hizo una buena idea! Espero que les guste! Y luego me dicen si le hago conti o no!

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. El día en que Atsuya se pinte el cabello de … ¡morado!, ese día será mío…_

**Aclaraciones:** _cursiva= pensamientos. _

**Una noche**** peculiar...**

**1. ¡Esto es un asalto!**

Era una noche tranquila, no hacía mucho frío, sin embargo, una chamarra no estaría de más. A pesar de todo no era tan tarde, pero él pensaba que sí. A nuestro "a veces querido y a veces odiado" peli-crema se le hizo tarde por estar entrenando en una canchita. ¿Por qué estaba entrenando? La respuesta era simple, mañana era el primer día de clases y el equipo de fútbol de su dichosa nueva escuela era conocido por ser unos de los mejores de…de por ahí.

- _Esto no puede estar peor…_ - se decía mentalmente porque según él, había desperdiciado su tiempo ¡él era un buen jugador! ¿Para que diablos quería mejorar en un día sino aprovecho todo el maldito tiempo de las vacaciones? Con sus habilidades actuales podría entrar a ese equipo.

El peli-crema siguió caminando, tenía tantas cosas en mente, tantas cosas que tenía que hacer ese día pero se le olvido, de seguro su hermanita estaba molesta porque no fue a verla. Se paró en frente del parque, ahora se empezaba a lamentar. Si tan solo hubiera estado de acuerdo con su padre llegaría en cinco minutos a su casa, pero no, el señorito Shuuya no quería ser médico. Y ustedes se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto con que tenga que llegar a su casa. Otra vez la respuesta es simple: el señor Goenji le preguntó a su hijo "¿vas a ser médico, verdad?" a lo que Shuuya contestó con un frío y seco "Nop"; y pues el señor Goenji sufrió una de esas reacciones que siempre tienen los padres cuando se les dice algo que no quieren escuchar, para luego acabar y decirle a su hijo "te me vas de la casa". Sí, así de simple y estúpida es la razón.

-_ Ojala le hubiera dado el avión… si tan solo le hubiera dicho que si, ahora estaría en mi casita… _- se dizque regaño el peli-crema, recordando la porquería de casa que tenía en esos días, porque el rey del orden no era él. Se le ocurrió una idea, podía aprovechar que estaba cerca de su "antigua casa" y pasar a ver a su hermanita, aunque posiblemente, ella estaría bastante molesta. – _Mejor mañana paso a verla…_ - pensaba porque su hermanita no es muy linda cuando esta enojada.

Así que, entró al parque pues era la única forma de llegar a su nueva y solitaria casa. Ya estaba oscuro, empezó a hacer frío, uno que otro poste de luz no servía, en fin, más genial no podía estar ese parque. Goenji siguió caminando quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, mañana era el primer día de clases y si le faltaba algo, seguro que entraba en pánico. Siguió caminando como si nada, cuando de pronto su tranquilidad se empezó alterar: alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Él era conocido por ser el goleador de fuego (ó sea que te puede dar un pelotazo que te deje idiota por el resto de tu vida), no tenía nada que temer… ¿O sí?

Siguió caminando. A lo mejor era una persona que quería preguntarle una dirección o alguien que le quería vender algo o a lo mejor un gato…

- _Sí, claro, un gato puede tener una forma humana y seguirte durante…_ - se paró, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su sudadera para ver la hora. O sea, te están siguiendo, es de noche, seguro que te quieren asaltar y sacas tu celular para ver la maldita hora, ¡wow Goenji, eres un genio! – _durante… quince minutos…_ - de repente, Shuuya abrió los ojos como platos, se había dado cuenta de su error. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿acaso no le podía pasar esto otro día? Pero ni modo la vida es así. Después de repasar la tontería de haber parado para checar la hora, el peli-crema escuchó lo que no quería…

- ¡Esto es un asalto! – pero, algo andaba mal. Esa voz no era para nada amenazante, de hecho, era muy dulce, bueno al menos para él. Shuuya se atrevió a voltear. Era demasiado obvio que algo andaba mal: ese chico no tenía facha de asaltante: sus ojos eran de un tamaño considerable y de un bonito color gris, su cabello era plata con las puntas algo desordenadas, su piel era blanca, casi pálida y era ligeramente bajito. De plano, ese no era un asaltante. Goenji se quedó embobado viéndolo, cosa que provocó que el chico más bajo se sonrojara, y para colmo, esa reacción hizo que el peli-crema también se ruborizara.

-¿Esto es un asalto? – se atrevió a preguntar Shuuya, simplemente no se lo podía creer, es más, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una broma.

-¿Qué si es un asalto? – pregunta un tanto tímido, Goenji asiente - ¿No tiene facha de asalto?

-Uhm, no… creo que algunas cosas te fallan, y la principal, no te ves amenazante…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó un tanto nervioso. A lo lejos, en un arbusto, se alcanza a ver movimiento, posiblemente otra persona. El peli-crema no se da cuenta de ello.

-Porque… - no le podía decir que su cara era muy tierna ¿cierto?, era la primera vez que lo veía, y además, estaban en un "asalto". – No tienes un arma. – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El oji-grisáceo ve su mano.

- Oh, es cierto. – revisa algo en sus bolsillos, se remanga las… mangas (perdón por la redundancia), busca a su alrededor. Goenji lo mira con una gotita en su nuca.

-¿No es eso que traes allí? – señala el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón que parece abultado, Shuuya no se podía ver más listo esa noche. El menor mete su mano y saca un aparatito al que todos le tendríamos miedo. Menos Goenji, porque al parecer esa arma era falsa, de hecho parecía ser de cartón. Sí, así de "grave" y confusa estaba la situación.

De los arbustos del parque se escucha mucho ruido, como si alguien estuviera maldiciendo. El peli-plata suspira con pesadez, el peli-crema se altera. Sin embargo, de los arbustos sale alguien muy parecido al dizque asaltante solo que de pelo rosa, con un gesto que demostraba su explosiva personalidad y parecía ser menor que el peli-plata.

- ¡Shirou, Shirou, Shirou! – Reclama molesto el peli-rosa - ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

-Si no te gusta como lo estoy haciendo, lo hubieras hecho tú desde un principio… ¡además es tu culpa! – los señala con el dedo índice, el peli-rosa se sorprende. - ¡Tú hiciste esta cochinada! – le muestra la amenazadora arma de cartón.

-¡Si tú no me hubieras seguido la corriente, no estaríamos metidos en esta lío! – le contesta agresivamente.

-¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo!

-¡Pues claro! ¡Eres el mayor!

-¡Guarda silencio, Atsuya, que estamos quedando como unos idiotas en frente de... este chico! – ambos se miran con enojo, sinceramente no se puede decir quien tiene la actitud más tonta en este momento: el par de hermanos por hacer una obra de teatro o Shuuya por no irse de ese maldito lugar. Pasaron minutos, minutos que se volvieron horas, bueno ya estoy exagerando, pero pasó bastante tiempo.

Después de que los chicos de ojos grises terminaran su riña, su pelea o como gusten llamarla, se dieron por vencidos. Ellos sabían que esa noche no era la mejor. ¿Por qué no era la mejor? Porque mañana era el bendito primer día de clases y de tanto nervio por arreglar un pequeño problemita, recurrieron a ese inútil medio. Ambos suspiraron resignados y les vino una ligera "depresión".

-_Debo de dejar de hacerle caso a Atsuya…_

-_Debo de dejar de obligar a Shirou a hacer cosas problemáticas…_

Era en lo único que pensaban en estos momentos. Mientras que Goenji todavía no se iba, tuvo al menos dos oportunidades de irse, pero no, quien sabe que trae Shuuya en la cabeza. Aunque si prestábamos atención a la situación, era por el peli-plata.

-Perdón, es la primera vez que lo hacemos. – murmuraba el peli-plata fastidiado por la necedad de su hermano.

-Si, no hay problema…_ ¡¿Cómo que no hay problema! ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa! Bueno, tranquilízate y lárgate de este lugar_. Bien, ya me voy… - ¡al fin reaccionaste!

-Ey, ey, baka. – una venita salió instantáneamente en la cabeza del peli-crema. - ¿Podrías pasar por aquí mañana en la noche? Mañana ya lo hacemos bien… - dijo el peli-rosa despreocupadamente, como si estuviese pidiendo un favor. Su hermano puso una cara de vergüenza ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?

- ¡Atsuya!

- Ah, claro. – fue la contestación confusa de Goenji. No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor. El menor de aquel par hizo un gesto de satisfacción ¡tenía toda una nochecita para empezar de nuevo el plan!; en cambio, el mayor se quedó sumamente confundido, tanto por la contestación del peli-crema y por como lo había mirado hace un rato, de alguna u otra forma, se sentía feliz por ello, un chico bastante atractivo se había fijado en él, ¡eso no te pasaba todas las noches!

Pero bueno, dicho eso, nuestro "a veces querido y a veces odiado" peli-crema se retiró de lugar, dejando a aquellas personas a su porvenir. Fue una noche peculiar, conocer a un par de hermanos con esas personalidades tan distintas era algo que no se podía encontrar a la vuelta de tu casa.

_- ¿Cómo diablos se me habrá ocurrido decir "claro"?_ – era la duda que transitaba por su mente, pero, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, había dado esa respuesta a propósito. Seguramente, mañana a esas horas de la noche volvería a pasar por allí. ¿Por qué? Por tercera vez la repuesta es simple: quería otra noche peculiar, quería volver a ver a aquel peli-plata…

Que tal me salió? Les gustó? Merezco reviews? Ya saben que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se que algunas pensaran que me vi. muy mal con los pobrecitos hermanos Fubuki, pero se me vino la idea de repente! Y no se preocupen, pronto su racha de malos terminara!

Bueno, quieren que le siga o no les gusto? Espero sus comentarios ya sean criticas constructivas, opiniones y demás, menos amenazas de muerte porque esas me dan miedito!

Ya me voy!


	2. No puedo creer que este aquí

Por fin he vuelto! Alguien me extraño? Es broma… Pero weno… dadas las tan amables peticiones de que le siga… intentare hacer este fic larguito! Perdon por la demora, pero tuve un chorrooo de problemas! En estas semanas que estuve ausente me dio gripa, me dio algo en el estomago, estuve sufriendo de dolores de cabeza y tics en mi ojo! Y por si fuera poco, tuve exámenes finales! Por lo que la inspiración no llegaba. Weno, me imagino que ya quieren leer, así que espero que este capi les guste y todo eso que siempre escribo al principio de un fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> este capitulo va dedicado para **Kasumi Yami no Amaya**, que es una gran amiga y lee todas las locuras que escribo. ¡Espero que te guste el capi, LaLa-chan! (Si, yo se que es un poquito tarde para una dedicatoria pero… pues ya sabes las cosas que se presentan).

**Agradecimientos a:** _shatyana05, Mariuki-chan, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Itami-chan, Fubuki-kun (y Kaze-chan?) y Zero59Mine. _¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**Summary****:** Ya era noche. Estaba cansado, apurado, etc. Lo único que quería era llegar rápido a su casa, pero la vida es injusta y lo único que le puede dar es un par de hermanos que ni siquiera saben asaltar. Con el tiempo, ¿que tipo de relación puede nacer?

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no es mío. El día en que secuestre a Atsuya sin que la ley me atrape, ese día será mío…_

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche peculiar.<strong>

**2. No puedo creer que este**** aquí.**

Ya era de mañana. El alboroto de la noche anterior ya se había ido. Ese inicio de día parecía ser bastante normalito, por lo que el día en su totalidad tendría que ser normalito… pero, ¡¿Qué estoy escribiendo! ¡Imposible que ese día fuera normal! ¡Era el primer día de clases!

La dizque victima de asalto se encontraba en su solitaria casa; en frente de su espejo, arreglándose la camisa del instituto. Estaba nervioso. ¿Quién no? La noche anterior lo habían "asaltado" un chico notablemente tímido y su ligeramente exigente hermano, y al día siguiente comienzan las clases. Estaba claro que no ibas a llegar como la fresca primavera a tu salón.

Se terminó de arreglar la corbata, para su buenísima suerte, se le había hecho tarde. Se dirigió a la cocina, buscaba desesperadamente algo que llevarse de almorzar ese día, pero todo fue en vano. Abrió el refrigerador, quería al menos un botecito de yogur para irse comiéndolo en el camino. De pronto sonó su teléfono.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla? – preguntó mientras miraba el reloj, ese segundero parecía que se movía con más rapidez que nunca.

- ¡Onii-chan! – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Ya te vas a la escuela?

- Sí, Yuka. – contestó el otro, tratando de que la desesperación no le ganara, el segundero y el minutero si que eran rápidos. - ¿Qué necesitas Yuka? ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano?

- Ah, nada. Solo te hablaba para recordarte que los almuerzos no se hacen solos…

…

En otra parte de la ciudad de Inazuma, cuatro chicos iban caminando hacia la escuela. Al igual que nuestro desafortunado peli-crema, ellos se estaban teniendo "dificultades técnicas"…

- … Y tú siempre eres grosero con nosotros, y eres agresivo y… - decía el chico de cabello gris a uno que traía una mohicana – … y nos golpeas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – reclamó el chico al que le estaban haciendo esas "observaciones". - ¿Cuándo te he pegado?

- ¡¿Cuándo no! Por tu culpa tengo que usar este parche. – le miraba molesto, que digo molesto, enojadísimo. – ¡Kidou tiene que usar esos lentes extraños cuando juega futbol para que no lo dejes ciego con un balonazo!

- ¡Como que lentes extraños! – le llamó la atención el de rastas.

- ¡Ay, perdón, se me salió! – se disculpó de forma desinteresada. – Pero bueno, el chiste es que Fudou siempre es malo con nosotros. – y al decir esto último solo sintió un fuerte trancazo en su cara. Por supuesto, ese trancazo era cortesía de Fudou Akio, quien usó como arma un… ¿pingüino de peluche? Si en efecto, un pingüino de esos que si los apachurras hacen un sonido gracioso… - ¡Auuuuch!

- Deberías aprender a callarte, Sakuma.

- ¡Me pego! ¡Kidou. Haz algo!

- Ya estas grandecito, te puedes defender solito. – respondió Yuuto mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Esta discusión se estaba volviendo un martirio, y lo peor es que eran capaces de seguir así toooodo el día.

- Paciencia Kidou, paciencia. – le decía un castaño, llamado Genda Kojirou que casualmente se me estaba olvidando que participaba en este discusión…

- Tan grandecito que duerme con esto. – se burlaba el oji-verde mientras le mostraba el peluche.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Con Mr. Pingüi no te metas! – reclamaba el pobre Jirou. Akio realmente le estaba fastidiando, de hecho, ese tipo era un profesional en fastidiar a Sakuma. - ¡Genda, me esta fastidiando. Haz algo!

- Sakuma, ya estas grandecito. Defiéndete solito… - le contestó de la misma forma que el de las rastas.

...

En otra parte distinta de la ciudad Inazuma, una bolita de cinco chicos iban caminando agustamente, sin preocupaciones, bueno… solo uno de ellos tenía UNA sola preocupación…

- ¡¿Y si no hay helado en la cafetería? – Decía, o más bien, gritaba histérico un peli-verde, mientras se agarraba el cabello en señal de desesperación.

- Tranquilo, Mido… - intentó decir un pelirrojo, puesto que fue interrumpido por un chico mayor que todos los presentes.

- Midorikawa, cállate. No tienes por que quejarte si no hay helado. ¡Trabajas en una heladería! – le regaño el peli-negro.

- Además, pedazo de zoquete, puedes llevar TÚ tu propio almuerzo. No forzosamente tienes que ir a la cafetería. – decía fríamente un peliblanco. El pobre e histérico peli-verde solo tragó saliva.

- Ya, ya, ya. Dejen a Mido en paz. – sale en su defensa el pelirrojo de piel pálida, mientras toma a Ryuuji de la cabeza sobreprotectoramente. Otro pelirrojo que también estaba ahí, abría su boca como para decir algo. - ¡Y tú, Nagumo, ni se te ocurra decirle nada!

- ¡Yo solo iba a estornudar!

Y así siguieron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a su nueva escuela. Ellos eran estudiantes nuevos, o de intercambio o algo así pues nadie entendió que diablos iban a hacer en esa escuela… oh cierto… iban a estudiar.

- _Nee-san nos consiguió una beca aquí_ – recordó el chico de piel pálida. Su hermana era maestra de esa escuela: el Instituto Raimon. Los cinco chicos entraron al colegio, ya habían terminado de discutir.

- Ne, Hiro. ¿Tu hermana si es buena maestra? – preguntó desconfiadamente el adicto a los helados. Según él, aquella chica era… digamos, "peculiar".

- Sí, una de las mejores de aquí.

- Pero, ¿no la despidieron? – cuestionó extrañado el albino.

- Sí. De hecho, ya la han despedido diez veces y recontratado doce. – contestó con satisfacción Hiroto. ¿Realmente su hermana era buena maestra?

- ¿Por qué la han despedido? – dijo el otro pelirrojo, se suponía que era buena maestra…

- Porque no se lleva bien con los alumnos.

- Y… si la han despedido diez veces, ¿Cómo la han recontratado doce? – razonó el mayor.

- Porque ella renunció dos.

- Ah, vaya…

…

Por un momento pensó que era verdaderamente suertudo. No había llegado tarde. Ahora el único problema era… ¿Dónde diablos estaba su salón?

- _Segundo "A"… Segundo "A"… _ - iba pensando. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde quedaba el salón del 2° A. ya había recorrido la escuela siete veces aproximadamente y lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo.

Maldecía mentalmente a la subdirectora… parada ahí, en la entrada del colegio para según guiar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. ¿Y que hacía? Solo te decía: "Salón del segundo piso a la izquierda". Sí, solo eso y lo peor es que les decía exactamente lo mismo a todos los chicos que preguntaban donde demonios estaba su salón.

- _A lo mejor es éste…_ - pensó, pues llego a un salón que tenía facha de ser el bendito salón de 2° A. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el profesor discutiendo con un chico en… ¿traje de baño?

- Tsunami, última vez que se lo repito, váyase a poner el uniforme… - pedía el profesor ya desesperado por la necedad de su alumno pelirrosa.

- ¡No! ¡Me dijeron que en esta escuela tenía vista al mar y no me iré hasta que lo vea! – reclamaba el alumno con mirada desafiante. - ¡Hasta traje mi tabla de surf! – señala, en efecto, su tabla que se encontraba al fondo del salón. - ¿Sabe cuanto pesa esa tabla?

- Uno: no me interesa. Dos: … - ve que Goenji esta parado en la entrada de su salón. - ¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?

- Que me deje ir a nadar.

- No le hablo a usted, Tsunami. – analiza con la mirada al pobre Shuuya.

-Ah, disculpe. Estoy buscando el salón de 2° A. – dice un poco nervioso, el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar puntual a su clase era poquito.

- Salón del segundo piso a la izquierda.

- Pero… estamos en el segundo piso. – pobre Shuuya, al parecer esa escuela no era para él…

- Pues vaya a la izquierda. – dicho esto lo sacó de su clase.

Goenji Shuuya se dispuso a buscar su salón. Caminó en línea recta hacia el lado izquierdo del segundo piso y, casualmente, se encontró con un mapa de la escuela; un mapa de la escuela que abarcaba la mitad de una pared. Empezó a buscar el típico "usted esta aquí". Cuando, de pronto:

- _Espera un momento Shuuya. ¿Cómo diablos el mapa de una __escuela__ puede ser tan grande? _- se fijo entre las calles en donde estaba ubicada la escuela… ¡Por Dios, la escuela abarcaba la cuadra entera! ¿¡Como pudo Goenji no darse cuenta de ello? ¡Con razón no encontraba su salón!

Siguió examinando el mapa… primero… A… C… D… Segundo… ¡A! Sí, al fin lo encontró. El salón de segundo "A" estaba en el segundo piso a la derecha, bueno, al menos ya estaba en el piso correcto. Corrió, voló y aceleró para llegar. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Llegó a tiempo! Realmente creía que ese iba a ser su día, abrió la puerta con todo el ánimo del mundo para ver algo que le sorprendió demasiado…

El pelicrema se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué hacía ese chico en esa escuela y en ese salón? Seguía estático. De nuevo se quedó embobado viéndolo, viendo a aquel chico peli-plata, viendo a su dizque asaltante…

- _Es… es ¡el chico de ayer!_ – no se lo creía. – _No puedo creer que este aquí…_

- _Oh, diablos. Es el chico de ayer. _- mientras, el peli-plata tuvo la misma reacción que el otro chico, solo que a él se le pasaba el arcoiris por la cara: primero se pusó pálido al reconocer al chico; luego, sus mejillas se tornaron rosaditas, lo estaba viendo de la misma forma que ayer; después, enrojeció por completo: él había asaltado a ese peli-crema de una forma tiernamente ridícula; por último, se le oscureció la frente: ¿Qué le iba a hacer ahora que ya había encontrado al "asaltante"? - Ahhh… _no puedo creer que este aquí_ - suspiró resignado el oji-grisáceo. Siempre se tenía que meter en problemas por culpa de su hermano

- Ahhh … - suspiró igualmente el peli-crema. Otra vez, no era su día. El peli-plata no se levantó de su asiento, ni le hizo ningún gesto desagradable; tan solo desvió la mirada, apenado. Esa era buena señal para Goenji, así que… se sentó detrás de él. Genial, Shuuya, simplemente genial; a ver si no le da un ataque de nervios al pobre peli-plata. El oji-grisáceo se tenso al instante… ¿De verdad le iba a hacer algo? – Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada. – terminó por decir Shuuya, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Oh, vaya. – dijo con voz apenas audible el menor. ¡Un problema menos! – Gracias. - se atrevió a decir.

Después de su ultra-súper-mega interesante plática. Se quedaron callados unos momentos hasta que…

- ¡Mira, a ellos no los conozco! ¡Deben ser nuevos! – gritaba eufórica y emocionadamente un chico de cabello castaño, mientras que tomaba de la muñeca a un peli-azul, arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta donde el par de nuevos estaban. - ¡Hola! ¿Son nuevos verdad? – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sino es que se salía de su cara.

- ¡Endou-kun! ¡Primero preséntate! Si sigues así pensaran que es una escuela para locos. – comentaba el peli-azul.

- Oh, buena idea, Kaze-kun. Bueno, me llamo Endou Mamoru. ¡Un gusto conocerlos! – y agrandó su sonrisa, (claro, como si no la tuviera suficientemente grande). Después, volteó a ver a su peli-azul acompañante. – Ejem… Kaze-kun…

-Ah, sí, perdón. – se rasca su nuca ligeramente avergonzado. El par de nuevos comparten miradas confusas. Esos chicos también eran bastante peculiares. – Yo me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta… un placer conocerles… - hizo una pequeña pausa, después de todo NO sabía sus nombres; ni en ese momento los descubriría dos chicos se les acercaron:

- ¡Hola! ¿Aquí esta la bolita de los nuevos? – saludó un peli-verde de piel tostada, al parecer su ataque de histeria se le había pasado.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Un helado me esta hablando! – gritó Kazemaru al ver al peli-verde.

- ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? – dijo con cierto fastidio el de piel tostada. - ¡Me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji! ¡Y soy una persona común, pero no corriente!

- Cálmate, Mido. Recuerda trabajas en Inazuma Ice Cream, por eso te confunden. – de nuevo lo tuvo que calmar aquel pelirrojo.

- Oh, cierto. – todos los presentes se les quedan viendo con cara de no entender nada. – Uhm… bueno… como ya les había dicho, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji y soy nuevo al igual que él… - señala a su amigo. – y trabajo en Inazuma Ice Cream.

- Con razón te confundí. – dijo Ichirouta. – trabajas de… - Ryuuji le tapó la boca.

- Que quede en secreto de que trabajo ahí, ¿vale? – de nuevo, los presentes lo ven con extrañeza.

- … - el pelirrojo suspira. – Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, y no trabajo en ninguna heladería. – dice con diversión remarcando la última frase.

- Ah, perdón que los dejemos, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con Hiroto. – y Midorikawa se lo llevó. Aparece gotita en la cabeza de todos.

- ¡Ya viene la profe! – gritaba un chico desde la puerta del salón - ¡Y no es la profe Kira!

- Bueno, tenemos que dejar presentaciones para después. – dijo el oji-almendra. – Vámonos a sentar Endou-kun. – y se retiraron.

Shuuya y el oji-grisáceo cruzaron miradas divertidas, por obvio esa era una escuela peculiar, y no solo la escuela sino los alumnos…

Entonces, llegó una profesora de semblante tranquilo que, de hecho no nos interesa mucho.

- Será mejor que pongamos atención. – supuso el oji-grisáceo con una sonrisa más calmada.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió el otro. Ahora sus pensamientos iban en contra de esa profesora. ¡Él histérico por intentar llegar a tiempo y la maestra esa llegó cuando se le pegó su gana! Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no quería pasársela mal el primer día de clase.

- Buenos días, jóvenes. Yo seré su maestra de Inglés… - se presentaba la maestra ante los alumnos.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, si este chico esta aquí, su hermano… _- de pronto, sin previo aviso, repentinamente (etc., etc., etc.), la puerta se abrió de sopetón, mostrando a alguien que Shuuya ya conocía… ¡suertudo seas Goenji Shuuya!

- ¡Shirou! ¿Ya tienes clase? – preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano, encontrándolo, por supuesto. – _Ah, ahí esta_. – se le queda viendo extrañado al pobre Shirou, más bien, al fulano que se encontraba sentado detrás de su querido hermano. Por alguna extraña razón, el pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada traumantemente espeluznante.

- _Ya recuerdo. Los tengo ir a ver en la noche_… - pensaba nuestro "a veces querido y a veces odiado" peli-crema. Tan solo recostó su cabeza sobre su pupitre. Ya no sabía que pensar…

- Fubuki-kun, retírese de este salón, por favor. – pedía cautelosamente la maestra, esa era la máxima prueba de que era una profesora realmente paciente.

- ¡Porque yo! – reclamó confundido el chico que Goenji tenía adelante.

- No le digo a usted, le digo al otro.

- Ah, entonces me puedo quedar. – dijo el "otro".

- ¡No! Usted es el que se tiene que ir.

- Pero usted dijo "Fubuki-kun". – se excusó el pelirrosa.

- ¿Acaso usted no es Fubuki?

- Sí, pero acostumbro más a que me digan "niñato", o " mocoso" o cosas así.

- Fubuki-kun, váyase a su salón por favor.

- Pero estoy en mi salón. – dijo el peli-gris. Se podía ver como todos los alumnos en ese salón estaban conteniendo su risa.

La maestra se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo iba a correr al menor de los Fubuki sin hacer un argüende en ese salón?

- ¿Sabe qué? Shirou-kun hágame el favor de sacar a Atsuya-kun de aquí. – pidió la profesora haciendo énfasis en los nombres de cada Fubuki. Shirou se paró de su banca, tomó a Atsuya de la camisa y se lo llevó a su salón. ¡Que bueno que el salón de primero "B" estaba en frente del de segundo "A"!

- ¡Es que usted no se explicaba! – se alcanzó a escuchar en el pasillo.

- Bueno, como decía, yo seré su maestra de inglés y … – y Shirou abrió la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – la profesora asintió. – Gracias. Y perdón, así es mi hermano. – explicó con un poco de vergüenza.

- Si no hay problema. – sonrío tranquilamente. – Uhm… oh sí… decía que yo… - de nuevo alguien abrió la puerta. Eran un chico de rasta y un chico con mohicana; ambos estaban muy golpeados: el de rastas venía despeinado y con un moretón debajo de su ojo, el de la mohícana traía un cachete inflamado y una venda en su muñeca. Los dos parecían estar muy molestos.

- Profesora, ¿nos permite pasar? – dijo el castaño de rastas.

- ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

- _Usted también llegó tarde._ – pensamiento de Shuuya.

- ¿Nos va a dejar pasar si o no? – murmuró casi para sí mismo el de la mohícana. Pero fue casi para sí mismo pues su compañero lo escuchó y le metió un "ligero codazo".

- Tuvimos problemas para encontrar el salón. – habló el que sí era educado.

- Ok, entonces son nuevos ¿Verdad? – el de las rastas asiente. – Uhm, ustedes deben ser Kidou Yuuto y Fudou Akio. Pasen a sentarse. – después de lo dicho, cada uno se sentó en un extremo del salón.

- Mejor empecemos ya con la clase…

…

En el salón del primero "B", el pequeño e inocente pelirrosa miraba aburrido el pizarrón en el que estaba escrito "Artes y Humanidades". Se quedó pensando… ¿Qué diablos era eso de "Artes y Humanidades?

- _Dice Arte, a lo mejor y me enseñan a pintar…_ - sacaba ese tipo de conclusiones. - _ Dice Humanidades… también me podrían enseñar a ser menos explosivo…_

- Buenos días jóvenes. – se empezaba a presentar un profesor de semblante, ahora sí que peculiar. Ni siquiera Atsuya podría encontrar una palabra fija para describirlo. – Yo seré su profesor de Artes y Humanidades…

- Sí, ya lo sabemos. Esta escrito en el pizarrón. – no, el pelirrosa no dijo eso. Lo dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello medio rubio pálido.

- Evítese sus comentarios. – le llamó la atención el profe, restándole importancia. – Como decía… - ahora le interrumpió un chico de rubios cabellos largos y ojos rojizos que había abierto la puerta.

- Etto… buenos días, profesor. – saludó cordialmente el chico. Atsuya inmediatamente lo reconocío, hoy su suerte no era la mejor. El rubio también reconoció a Atsuya y le dedicó una linda y divertida sonrisa. El Fubuki lo miro con un grado de seriedad ¿o con enojo? Bueno, el chiste es que no le causo mucha felicidad ver a ese rubio ahí.

- ¿Qué necesita Afuro-kun? – preguntó el profe.

- ¡Afuro! ¡Awww, Aphrodi! – exclamaron las chicas emocionadas. Al parecer era algo famosillo. Para callarlas, lo único que hizo el profe fue echarles una mirada asesina.

– No me diga que usted también se perdió. – Afuro asiente. - ¿A que salón va?

- Al del tercero "C", profesor.

- Esta a la derecha de la escaleras.

- Gracias, profesor. Lo veo al rato. – y se fue del salón. Atsuya frunció el ceño ¿O hizo un puchero? Ay, no sé, pero su cara tenía un gesto de insatisfacción. En la noche ese rubio se lo iba a pagar. Si ese rubio quería una noche peculiar la tendría, no iba a permitir que se burlasen de él tan fácilmente…

- Profesor, ¿Al rato va a ir al salón de Aphrodi-senpai? – preguntaban con brillitos en los ojos las chicas

- Si…

- ¿Nos lleva?

- Claro que no…

…

Bueno, para no hacérselas tan larga, otra vez ya había anochecido. Y adivinen quien se estaba quejando de que no había entrenado bien. ¡Si! Goenji Shuuya venía de haber entrenado en una canchita. Mañana escogerían a los miembros del equipo del Instituto Raimon. Aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Endou había dicho mañana o pasado mañana? Para su buena suerte, no se acordaba. Lo peor sería que fuesen mañana porque, según Shuuya, él todavía no estaba "listo".

- _¿Y si hoy paso a verla? _– se cuestionó. Su casa estaba a cinco minutos de ahí aproximadamente, claro "su antigua casa". Lo fue pensando hasta que llegó al parque.

Ni modo, ya no le dio tiempo de ir a ver a Yuka. Después de todo, los tenía que ir a ver a ellos. Se arrepentía de haberles dicho "claro". Entró al parque, los mismos postes de luz no servían, sin embargo, no hacía frío. Punto para Goenji. Siguió caminando, ya llevaba la mitad del parque y no aparecían. Dos puntos para Goenji, podría evitarse las molestias de pasar de nuevo esa alocada situación. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Menos dieciocho puntos para Goenji.

- Ey, Goenji. Espera que todavía ni comenzamos. – dijo aquel pelirrosa.

- Sí, ya lo sé…

- O… ¿Acaso te querías ir sin ayudarnos?

- Atsuya, deja en paz a Goenji-kun. ¿No ves que viene del entrenamiento? – salió en su defensa Shirou.

- Ajá. – afirmo Atsuya sin importarle realmente.

- ¿Ya empezamos? – preguntó Shuuya.

- Relax, carnal. No te apresures, ni siquiera tienes nada que hacer. – comentó el menor de los Fubuki.

- ¿Pero porque no empezamos? – volvió a cuestionar Goenji.

- Porque hace falta alguien. – aclaró el peli-plata.

_- Mejor ni pregunto quien falta…_ - pasaron tres minutos y él todavía no llegaba, Shuuya y Shirou se pusieron a platicar cómodamente sobre los peculiar que había sido la jornada escolar. Demasiado cómodo, pensaba Atsuya. Por ahora, no importaba, en la casa o en la mañana ya lo fastidiaría con que de seguro le gustaba aquel "pelitos parados".

Pasaron seis minutos y ni rastro de él… posiblemente él si optó por dejarlos a su porvenir, le agradecía mentalmente a Goenji por no haberlos dejado plantados esa noche. Era obvio que era un buen chico. La parte mala de esto es que seguramente Shirou se la pasaría hablando de lo lindo que se vio al no dejarlos plantado. Una venita de odio salió en la cabeza del oji-grisáceo más pequeño.

Pasaron nueve minutos y ni siquiera le había marcado al celular, esperen, ni siquiera tenía su número, aún así ya tenía que haberse aparecido. Llegaron a los diez minutos y …

- ¡¿Dónde esta ese maldito infeliz! – Atsuya sí que es bien puntualito.

- ¡¿Quién es un maldito infeliz! – se escuchó contestar. Después de todo sí llego… el peli-plata y el peli-crema voltearon a ver al chico. Era un chico de pelo rubio y largo con ojos rojizos. Goenji no se esperaba aun chico de tercer año.

-¡Pues tú que llegaste tarde! – respondió el pequeño enojado.

- Nunca me dijiste la hora. – le dijo Afuro con más tranquilidad. El rubio se percato de que no solo estaban los hermanos. – Hola…

- Goenji Shuuya.

- Hola, Goenji-kun… - Atsuya lo empieza a jalar de un cachete y Afuro lo toma del cabello.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

- ¡Que no me dijiste la hora, necio! – los otros dos los ven un poco divertidos. – Ejem, Goenji-kun… Afuro Terumi, un placer conocerte. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Goenji asiente. - ¿A ti también te "secuestraron"?

- Uhm… nop. A mi me "asaltaron". – ve al tierno peli-plata. Lo mismo hace el rubio, pero con la mirada de "¿Cuál es su nombre?".

- Fubuki Shirou. – dice tímidamente.

- No puedo creer que tu hermano es un ángel y tú comportándote de esta forma. – le decía Terumi a Atsuya mientras le dejaba su cabello en paz y el otro su cachete.

_- _Yo también pensé lo mismo. – aclaró el peli-crema.

- Pero tú todavía ni me conocías. – ¡Diez puntos para Atsuya! A Goenji se le subió el color como nunca, y a Shirou solo le dio la segunda parte del arcoiris (osease las mejillas rosas). Atsuya sonrió divertido, si su hermano y Shuuya llegaban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, él se la podría pasar como en fiesta. – Mejor dejémonos de asuntos irrelevantes y empecemos con lo que vinimos a hacer. – y de sabrá Dios donde sacó cuatro cuadernillos.

- No puede ser… - dijeron Terumi y Goenji al mismo tiempo.

- Sí… se la pasó toda la noche haciéndolos…- informó Shirou.

Y luego de eso nuestro pequeño y querido Atsuya comenzó a repartir los cuadernillos, los cuadernillos que tenían escrito el guión del "secuestro" y del "asalto". Ya estaba asegurado, esa sí que iba a ser una noche peculiar, pesada y fastidiosa, pero peculiar…

* * *

><p>Puf! Al fin lo acabe! Wow, creo que esto es lo mas largo que he escrito en estos meses que llevo como autora…<p>

Que les parecio? Les agrada la trama que estoy haciendo? A mi, en lo personal me divirtió mucho este capi, en especial la parte en la que los Fubuki se confunden en el salon… hasta yo me rei.

Que creen? Para compensarlas por la demora de la conti, a las que me comenten les hare un pedido! Si! Tal y como lo leyeron! Solo que si quieren que se los escriba, necesito que me digan los personajes, la trama y cositas así! Tratare de poner los pedidos seguido pues ya sali de vacaciones! De aquí a agosto sere "Sugoi Minami" o "Minami Sugoi"! solo les pido que me tengan paciencia pues recuerden que soy una escritora novata y que tengo pendiente "estoy buscando" (si les soy sincera, apenas llevo el título del tercer capi xD)

Ahora mis preguntas (com0 veo que esta de moda hacer preguntas en los fics xD)

- de que trabajara Mido en la heladeria?

- porque se habran pelado Fudou y Kidou?

- Atsuya lograra ser menos explosivo?

- porque a Terumi le apodaran Aphrodi?

- cuantos problemas le traera Atsuya a Goenji?

- lograra Terumi confundirle los sentimientos a Atsuya?

- como se escucha mejor "Sugoi Minami" o "Minami Sugoi"?

- se me da bien esto de las preguntas?

- les gusto el capi?

Weno, creo que eso es todo. Sayo!

P.D. : por favor… dejen reviews!

P.D. de la P.D.: recuerden que por cada review que dejan evitan que Minami se enferme o le de una baja de autoestima!

Ahora si, yam voy. Sayo y se cuidan!


End file.
